User talk:Manie
Closure threat I think the best way we can safeguard the Klingon Wiktionary is by improving the quality and quantity of the articles. It is possible that the stewards may change their minds - I requested sysop status and it was not turned down, just not accepted (yet). Like all wiktionaries, this one is meant to include all words in all languages, so you could help with translations? Jon 13:58, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :It was not accepted because they do need a consensus in the community first before they provide sysop-status, therefore just make a voting here (even if there is none to vote) and then try it there again. You need a local request-page! :Wikis are not being closed because of inactivity. :I don't think they can close down a wiki before reaching consensus here because this wiki has been started because there had been consensus there once, isn't it so? :Best regards --birdy (:> )=| 16:44, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Various We've haven't got a sysop request page yet. We'll be building one sometime... My Klingon dictionary does not include translations for singular or plural - its one of the weaknesses of Klingon that the vocabulary is incomplete. It's possible that Okrand has invented these words since the dictionary was written. Try asking MInDu'Donbe' - his Klingon is much better than mine. I was looking at your changes to Klingon. Normally each language heading appears only once, at level 2 (which is partially hidden becuase of the templates). Underneath the language, there should be one or more part of speech headings at level 3 (i.e. wot, DIp, etc). I've started drafting a style guide, but it's far from incomplete, and is not my first priority just now. And it will be in Klingon... Jon 16:38, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Klingon I changed it. Also the pronunciation section is not duplicated and comes before the part of speech. I've blurred the distinction between countable nouns (with a plural) and uncountable nouns (without a plural) for now. Again my dictionary doesn't give translations for countable and uncountable. (This dictionary is going to be hard work!). Jon 17:08, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Azerbaijan I don't even know the Klingon for south or north, and they're not in TKD (the Klingon Dictionary - you should probably get a copy). Sorry. Jon 21:30, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::Your stuff about Doych: Adjektiv (de) + Doych: Eigenschaftswort (de). The template is set up so that it can take more than one parameter - see pagh for an example. Somebody needs to change the template likewise, it's not that important though, Delmu' is just about acceptable. ::With regard to translations of proper nouns, other Klingon speakers don't. For example, this page refers to Cuba, and then later to Isaac Newton. That page is from the KLI, I found their postal course hard going but useful - it's not really a postal course just PDF files that you can download. ::Jon 07:20, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Admins Thanks for your support. The requests were granted on meta today. Jon 21:08, 13 March 2007 (UTC) boQ:wa'togh I just came across this page that you created. What's it for? Jon 10:28, 18 March 2007 (UTC) hässlich / häßlich I didn't have anything to do with these German words. You should be able to move the wrong spelling to the right spelling - use the new vIH tab button at the top. It will leave a redirect which I can delete if you want. Jon 14:37, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Days of the week In Klingon, there are no official names for the days of the week. I think the days of the week you've used were created by MInDu'Donbe'. I've been using the Klingon Imperial Forums to check translations. So far they are recommending the same system as for months, i.e. numbered with Sunday as day one: Jon 12:24, 27 jar wej 2007 (UTC) :You asked about the locative. Do you mean something like on Sunday or in March? If so then just use the day or the month. -Daq is not right, it only refers to location not time. As to plurals, I've no idea just yet, but I have asked at the Klingon Forums (same link as above). Jon 08:08, 28 jar wej 2007 (UTC) :Ok, thanx, I'll wait :))) --Manie 09:36, 28 jar wej 2007 (UTC) noch eine Verschlußdrohung-Warnmeldung Manie, mein Freund. Ich bin sicher, daß du bereits die Warnmeldung gelesen habt. Irgendein Scheißkerl hat getraut, uns wieder zu stören! Er hat oben eine andere Warnmeldung gesetzt! Ich glaube, daß es war „Brion VIBBER“. Ich habe sein IP blockiert. Dennoch gibt es einen anderen Benutzer mit dem Namens „Brion“ und ich kann nicht ihn blockieren, weil diese Wahl nicht vorhanden ist. Sie versuchen, uns herunterzunehmen! Wir dürfen nicht dieses geschehen lassen! Wir müssen gegen diese Verrücktheit kämpfen! Sie haben kein Recht, dies uns anzutun! LG—MInDu'Donbe' 22:46, 4 jar loS 2007 (UTC) :MInDu'Donbe', Du hast offensichtlich seine Antwort nicht gelesen, Du solltest Deine Wortwahl überdenken und die Standardumgangsformen wahren. Dein derzeitiges Auftreten ist inakzeptabel. Brion Vibber ist Serveradmin, er betreibt die Server die Du hier verwendest. Ihn zu sperren ist nicht nur unklug, sondern sinnlos. Ich halte eine Entschuldigung Deinerseits für die Sperre und die Beleidigungen sowie eine Entsperrung für mehr als angebracht (letzteres kann er wohl auch selbst erledigen). Außerdem solltest Du Dir als Admin die Regeln zur Benutzersperrung zu Gemüte führen. z.B., bzw. diese Funktion besser freiwillig zurücklegen, da Du sie missbraucht hast. --birdy (:> )=| 08:03, 5 jar loS 2007 (UTC) Welcome back! The import / export from wiktionary capitalised all the articles! That's why many of the templates appear to be missing. I ran a bot at the weekend to move/delete the Klingon words, others I've done manually. I'm planning to change the bot to do the same for templates and other words when I get the time. Jonathan Webley 08:55, 5 jar jav 2007 (UTC) There's no sign of our friend. He doesn't have an email address registered, so I don't know how to contact him. Jonathan Webley 09:15, 5 jar jav 2007 (UTC) Just be aware that some of the missing templates and words already exist and just need to be renamed. See template:Non and template:non. I can delete the redirects if needed. Jonathan Webley 09:31, 5 jar jav 2007 (UTC) I'll delete the duplicates as I find them. I just deleted template:Ln. It's not a big problem. It saves time to move instead of making a new one. Jonathan Webley 09:43, 5 jar jav 2007 (UTC) mata It didn't get added to the category because you created the category after the article. I forced it into the category by making a dummy edit (go into edit mode on the article and press save without making any changes). Or you can wait a few days and it will eventually end up in the category. *Romania* yItIv! Jonathan Webley 12:04, 6 jar jav 2007 (UTC) diccionario Hi! Nice to see you editing again. Just watch out for upppercase entries like Diccionario, I didn;t want to move words form languages I don't know in case I got it wrong. Did you make contact with our old friend, mInDu'Donbe'? Jonathan Webley 12:27, 3 jar Soch 2007 (UTC) Deleting pages Let me know if there any pages that you think need deletion - for example either diccionario or Diccionario. I was thinking of setting up a request for deletion template/category, but it seems too complicted when there are so few of us. How's the weather over there, Summer's not arrived here yet. bIr. Jonathan Webley 10:07, 4 jar Soch 2007 (UTC) Pages moved I have a bot to make page moves and the delete the redirects. I did't create a bot account since there seemed no point with so few of us. Anyway, I moved the entries you gave, please could you check some of them. I don't know why you are having trouble moving pages. Are you getting an error? For Klingon, I created a new entry for the Spanish. The bot can't cope with the accents in the Spanish words, so I moved these manually, but I don't know to type the lowercase initial letters for these ones Árbol and Åtte. Would you kindly move them? Jonathan Webley 20:33, 7 jar Soch 2007 (UTC) :I've finished that big task list you gave me. Have a look and let me know if there are any problems. joqral 08:04, 25 jar Soch 2007 (UTC) ::I've now finished that second big task you gave me. Hopefully you have not deserted me. Have you started studying Klingon yet? joqral 11:18, 1 jar wa'maH 2007 (UTC) pItlh (It's done) Ok, that's the latest batch moved or deleted as you requested. Were you watching the rugby world cup? joqral 15:42, 26 jar wa'maH 2007 (UTC) Fréda Fréda was created before the category, Segh:'aleman Hol. I think wikia have a robot that fixes these. Anyway, I did a dummy edit on Fréda and that fixed it; its now in the category. South Africa won the rugby. I thought that might have been your people. Mine are Wales and we didn't get very far. :True, I am a Boer but not interested in sports :))) --Manie 09:18, 27 jar wa' 2008 (UTC) Have you managed to contact our old friend? joqral 18:25, 3 jar wa'maH wa' 2007 (UTC) pItlh Ok, that's the latest lot moved. Any more? joqral 11:56, 26 jar wa'maH wa' 2007 (UTC) DIS chu' DatIvjaj (Happy New Year)! Glad to see you back. Those last few renames have been completed. Have you seen this site? joqral 21:17, 27 jar wa' 2008 (UTC) Hello, Manie! Hi, Manie, it's me mInDu'Donbe'! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I had to get a new computer because the one I had been working on had its ethernet port short-circuited by a storm! muSengpu'! But, now I'm back! So, let's talk sometime, ok?—MInDu'Donbe' 01:05, 16 jar cha' 2008 (UTC) Adverb No, there is no Klingon word for adverb. I use this template: , which just uses the English. By the way, I don't use user:Jon any more. My single user login for wikimedia is as signed. joqral 14:45, 26 jar Soch 2008 (UTC)